chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Scay
Scay is the fifth girl to join Daemon's harem and serves as the group's berserker in combat. She is highly unstable and has a penchant for stabbing anyone she can with her dagger, be they friend, foe, or innocent bystander. Appearance From the waist down Scay has the body of a snake, with the underbelly being a soft beige and the rest of her scales a dark brown with lighter spots on it towards the end. She wears a gray strapless dress that's ripped over her large bust, a red satin embroidered belt with a large purple bow ribbon tied on the left side, and carries a narrow bladed dagger for her weapon. Her dark hair is long and silky, her eyes are a soft pink, and her smile is usually deranged or terrifying for others around her. According to artwork done of her, her tongue is very long like a snake's. Personality ~"I... just like stabbing things. I'm not a bad girl, I'm really not, I just nrrghmmm- like it so much." — Act VIII, Ch.8 Scay is, bluntly put, downright insane. Not much has been given about her past other than the fact she was chased out of her home because of her habit of stabbing everyone she met. She appears to be more mentally unstable than Luna, having far more instances of losing her senses and either laughing manically or straining to hold onto what little control she has over herself very often. She has absolutely no issues about killing others she meets and is usually hard to stop once she gets going with her stabbing. When not going completely crazy she appears quite innocent and curious to those around her, although it's very hard to even guess what she may be thinking during these quieter moments. Despite being borderline psychotic she has proved herself to be a valued member of Daemon's group as a very capable fighter against their foes. She does control herself enough to not pose an immediate threat to them and is always ready to help them stab others with apparent eagerness and glee. She gets along with the other girls reasonably well, especially Tabitha who she has taken an extreme liking to. Her primary reason for joining Daemon's group was to follow Tabitha on her mission for Charlotte and be paid handsomely for her efforts alongside her neko friend, whether this is the only reason now is hard to say as she seems more focused on just being with Tabitha more than the gold they could receive when their job is done. While all the girls in Daemon's harem refer to him as something (Master, Lord, Knight, etc), Scay doesn't appear to have a title she calls him by. In Act X she called him her "Pumpkin Pie" in an emotional state, however this appears to have been a one-time thing and was mostly used for comedic effect after all the other girls greeted Daemon with their own names for him. Given that she hasn't developed a romantic interest for him as of the latest book this could easily change later on. Abilities Berserker Mode: While her companion Hollia can act as such when sufficiently angered, Scay pretty much runs in this mode nearly all the time. She is very clearly unhinged and ready to start stabbing anyone nearby without warning, which she would then do so with extreme pleasure, energy, and reckless abandon. Although generally crazy, Scay is certainly the berserker queen of Daemon's harem as she not only goes stabbing-wild against their enemies with never-ending stamina, but she's also incredibly hard to stop once she gets going. Strength: Though her upper body has decent strength, it's her tail that gives her a high mark in this category, as it's strong enough to crush any poor soul she ensnares in it while she's either stabbing them or another enemy nearby at the same time. Agility: Being a naga she is incredibly speedy when slithering along the ground, proving to be as fast, if not faster, than both Daemon and Hollia in their group. She has incredible endurance and is able to slither and glide about in any direction at a moment's notice. Development Scay is first seen in Act VI when she meets Tabitha who is searching for Daemon by Charlotte's order. Originally she had planned to buy a man with her life's savings (which was just three measly gold coins), only to have her delusional dream crushed when Tabitha informed her that human men were sold for hundreds of gold coins at the very least. Having no home to return to and nowhere near enough money to buy anything at all Scay follows Tabitha who she takes a curious interest in. Learning that Tabitha is working on a job that could pay very well she begs, while strangling Tabitha with her tail in her emotional state, to let her come along and help. Figuring that having her as a friend rather than an enemy is a better option given her unstable and dangerous nature Tabitha agrees to partner up with her. They soon come across Daemon and his followers in a monster town, and after much conflict between them and Daemon's girls and then the monsters of the town who wanted to kill them all they are given a chance to come with them to help out. Scay and Tabitha follow along with Daemon and his girls through The Outerlands, with them then learning what Daemon really is and his mission. Although Scay was initially frightened by the tale and seeing Daemon's monster form Tabitha's confidence that their job just became easier quickly soothed her reservations and they both joined Daemon's group. Later it becomes a problem with Tabitha being unable to keep up with Daemon and the girls due to her lower endurance. Despite being left behind by Daemon's group Scay remains by Tabitha's side, stating that she's her best and only friend. They are then assisted by Apoch & Astreal who order Tabitha to try harder with her job, saying they will pay both she and Scay far more than what they had promised should they succeed. The witch sisters use their magic to teleport Scay and Tabitha to Ruhelia, just as Daemon and his followers confront lingering grunts of The Sisterhood who had just destroyed the kingdom. Aiding Daemon with not only fending off the vicious brutes but also then stealing two key fragments from Valentina who showed up Scay and Tabitha earn their place in Daemon's group, with Tabitha now being able to ride Hollia to keep up with everyone and Scay being able to help her as her friend. As of the current book Scay hasn't expressed any romantic interest in Daemon yet. She has yet to pose any danger to him and has never drawn her dagger towards him once during her maniac fits. She has shown awe at his abilities and seems loyal to his cause, but it's not clear if she sees him as anything more than someone she's being paid to help or not. How and when Scay will become a romantic interest for Daemon hasn't been revealed yet. Harem Role Scay's role in the harem is the berserker. She's absolutely lethal in combat against multiple foes at once and has the strength and stamina to go stabbing-wild into a crowd of hostiles with a deranged smile adorning her face. While she does seem to pose a slight threat to Daemon and his girls in this state she has yet to harm them during these times and seems to be able to focus just enough so not to stab them by accident. Quotes "Stab." ~ Scay's catchphrase that she either cheers or grunts at any given moment. Season 1 "I want a man to have sex with me, I want his seed, I want his guts strewn all over the ground, I just want what every girl in Eden wants! Is that too much to ask?" ~S.1, Act VI, Ch.6 "...my right breast is really sensitive but I can't feel my left one too much. I don't know why." ~S.1, Act VI, Ch.8 "FRIENDSHIP! HAHAHA! Stab everyone together!" ~S.1, Act VIII, Ch.11 Season 2 (about Minos) "She's so loud! I can't even hear the voices in my head over her!" ~S.2, Act I, Ch.5 (to Mika) "...you seem like you don't have any friends. I know what that's like. I'll be your friend so you can say you at least have one friend." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.8 Scay: "I like you. You're not a mean monster hunter after all. You're a good person..." Mika: "Thank you, Scay." Scay: "I'm glad we can be friends." Mika: "Me too, Scay." Scay: "Can I stab you now? Mika: "No, I don't want to be stabbed, Scay. Thank you for the offer though." Scay: "Okay. Let me know if I can later on. I really like you, Mika. I... I want to wear you, friend. So- nrrghmmm so much." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.8 (about Minos) "She's so noisy. I can't even hear what the voices in my head are trying to tell me." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.1 Artwork Scay - Naga.png Scay.png Character Sheet - Scay.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Naga